That's What Friends Are For
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: Even though it feels like your facing your problems alone, you can always count on friends who you can talk to about it. That's what Sonic and a friend of his go through, as they talk to each other about their own certain problem.


**THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR**

Note: This has no relations to any of my stories. Just a oneshot I decided to do.

**- Emerald Coast -**

The scene shifts towards the Emerald Coast, which was located near Station Square. It was a nice beautiful day here at the sunny beach. We see people here having a good time, whether it'd be children building sand castles, other people going fishing, or just relaxing on the sand while sun-bathing.

We scan closer to see one blue hedgehog in particular resting on the sand. It was Sonic the Hedgehog, and at first glance, we could see that he was having a nice time to himself.

But he wasn't.

We get a closer look to see that he kind of had a depressed look on his face. But why was he like this? Well, it wasn't because he wasn't enjoying the nice day that was out. It wasn't because he was bored. It was because of something else. It was mainly about one person: Amy Rose.

As if any doubt, she had been always very demanding and was always wanting to ask Sonic out. He gave in a few times to her before, but this time, he wanted to get away from her as far as possible. Not because he didn't like her as a friend, but more of the way Amy could turn out bossy and would never stop until Sonic would finally give in to marry her. He didn't want to do that because he wasn't really the type for marriage. It just wouldn't fit him. Which was the reason why he wanted to get away from Amy for a while.

Sonic let out a bored yawn as he enjoyed the warm sun shining over him. His arms were relaxed behind his head as he continued to enjoy this nice day.

"Sonic?" A voice wondered.

Sonic looked around to see where that voice came from. He looked to the right to see someone looking at him from some feet away. He didn't recognize the person at first, until he got a better look with his eyes. "Kyla?"

He was right. It was Kyla Vonstar. We see the light-blue haired female human resting on a beach chair. She was wearing a light blue bathing suit. She waved at him in a greeting. "Hey Sonic, what are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm just relaxing." Sonic replied with a smile. "You?"

"Same here." Kyla nodded. "Grab a chair and come sit by me. I could use someone to talk to."

"You got it!" Sonic saluted as he quickly dashed off and came back with a beach chair in less than a second, as he was already sitting next to Kyla. "Pretty fast, right?"

Kyla smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Your speed is still there."

"Always has been." Sonic said coolly.

Kyla smiled as she turned her attention to the sky. "So how have you been?"

"OK, I guess." Sonic shrugged, not feeling very confident about his answer.

"Are you sure?" Kyla looked over at Sonic. "You don't sound like it."

"Well..." Sonic paused for a moment. "It's about Amy."

"Amy? What about her?" Kyla wondered.

"You may or may not know this, but Amy has always had a crush on me." Sonic replied, while rubbing his head..

"Aw, really? How's that working out?" Kyla asked with a smile.

"Uh...I'm not sure, exactly." Sonic replied while rubbing his head nervously.

"What do you mean?" Kyla asked, as her smile started to disappear.

"Well... I like Amy as a friend, but I don't like her in that way." Sonic explained. "She always keeps telling me that we should get married, but I keep telling her that we're only friends. Nothing more. But she still goes on without end and I don't know if I can put up with it much longer." He lowered his eyes. "I guess I'll have to give in again."

Kyla felt sorry for Sonic and she wanted to see if she could lighten him up. "You don't have to listen to what she says, you know that?"

"Yeah. But all I can do is just run away from her so that she won't find me." Sonic replied. "What else can I do?"

"Well..." Kyla bit her bottom lip, trying to come up with something. "I'm not exactly a person who knows about relationships, but at least getting away from her for a while might help you. "

"Yeah. And at least I have a friend to talk to." Sonic said with a wink, as he relaxed himself.

"That's what friends are for." Kyla replied with a smile.

"So, how have you been?" Sonic asked.

"I'm good." Kyla answered with a smile. "My parents have been getting better thanks to the winnings I won back in the tournament. And I manage to get myself a place at Future City."

"How do you like it?" Sonic asked.

"It's nice, but I always like coming here so I can relax and get some sun on my skin." Kyla replied. "I really like it here."

"I hear ya." Sonic replied with a smile.

As the two relaxed under the sun, Kyla slowly started to frown. It looked like something was on her mind. "Sonic?"

"Yeah, Kyla?"

Kyla didn't say anything for a moment. "There's something I want to ask you. And I want you to be really honest with me. OK?"

Sonic wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Sure."

Kyla looked at Sonic's green eyes. "In that match we had back at the tennis tournament, I noticed something odd."

"Odd?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

Kyla nodded once before continuing. "Sonic. Did you...let me win?"

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I noticed that near the end of the match, you started to go easy on me. And then when I hit the ball back towards you, you swinged your arm in a different direction. It was an easy shot to counter back, too." Her eyes were focused on Sonic. "You let me win, didn't you?"

"Uh..." Sonic grinned sheepishly. "...Maybe?"

"Sonic." Kyla glared at him a little.

"OK! OK!" Sonic blurted out. "I let you win! But it wasn't me who decided that!"

Kyla felt taken back by this. "What do you mean?"

"I meant, it wasn't me who decided to let you win the match." Sonic told her. "It was..." He paused, as he turned the other way.

"Who...who was it, then?" Kyla wondered.

Sonic took a deep breath before continuing. "It was...Louise Harmon."

Kyla's eyes widened. "Louise?! But...why?"

"Well, the other night before our match, Louise wanted to tell me something. She said that she knew why you were entering the tournament. It was because of your arm." Sonic explained.

"My arm?" Kyla glanced down at her right metal arm.

"That's right. She told me that you were probably entering the tournament because you wanted to get your arm restored by using the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic added.

Kyla was in a mix of shock and surprise. Louise went this far to help her out? "I...I don't know what to say."

"I know your probably shocked by this. Trust me, I was too." Sonic pointed at himself.

"But, how did she know about my arm?" Kyla wondered.

"I don't know." Sonic shrugged. "Maybe it was because of how the way you acted around others in the tournament. She had been trying to talk to you ever since you entered the tournament. It's probably her way of showing that she cared about you and would do anything to help you out."

Kyla was at a loss for words. Louise knew about her reasons for entering the tournament? And she did whatever she could so that Kyla could win and get what she wanted for long. Kyla felt mixed emotions inside herself. On one side, she felt happy. On the other side, she felt crushed. Not because of Louise. But because of another person that was behind this: Zed Goodwin. Kyla's former mentor.

"Kyla? Are you OK?" Sonic asked her.

"Y-yeah..." Kyla replied slowly. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Sonic wondered.

Kyla frowned at her deepest. "What she did...was very nice. But it didn't really matter. Because of what happened after I won..."

"You mean Zed?" Sonic asked.

Kyla felt despised when she heard that name. "Y-yes. I-I was used by that man. I thought...I thought he was going to help me." Kyla said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I never expected something like that to happen. Not ever."

Sonic could feel the pain that Kyla went through back at the tournament. When Zed turned himself into that sea monster and tried to use it's powers to conquer the world. Luckily, he was stopped by Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Metal Sonic. He saw Kyla getting slightly emotional right now, so he decided to cheer her up. "Kyla?"

It took a moment, but Kyla was able to calm down and look at Sonic. "W-what is it?"

"I know you still feel bad about...well, you know what. You weren't able to get what you wanted and your still stuck with that arm of yours." Sonic replied.

"It's all right." Kyla said, as she looked at her arm. "I'm getting use to living with it."

Sonic felt relieved to hear Kyla say this, but there was still something that he wanted to get off his chest. "Well, like I was saying. You were able to pull through, thanks to Louise. And you've gained friends out of all this. And no matter what, we're always here for you when you need us." Sonic smiled at her.

Kyla smiled at Sonic's words. "Thanks, Sonic."

"Hey, it's what friends are for." Sonic told her.

Kyla leaned in and hugged the blue hedgehog, in which Sonic returned it back. The two stayed like that for a few moments until they broke apart. And then, unexpected to Sonic, Kyla placed a kiss on Sonic's nose, causing the blue hedgehog to be taken back by this.

"W-what was that for?" Sonic asked nervously.

"It was only a friendly smooch." Kyla told him with a smile. "It's nothing to worry about. We're still friends, aren't we?"

Sonic rubbed his head for a moment before smirking. "Sure. It was only friendly, so there's no harm done."

"Thanks." Kyla nodded with a smile. "It's good to know that I have friends who I can talk to, as well."

"Like I said." Sonic said as he relaxed himself. "It's what friends for."

"Yeah." Kyla said with a smile, as she relaxed herself. "It's what friends are for."

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
